


Ready For The Weekend 狂欢周末

by destielarmyCN



Series: A Summer Affair 夏の不伦 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominant/Top Dean, Feminization, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡斯迪奥和安娜说开后，前往迪恩家并与他共度周末。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ready For The Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850387) by [assbuttintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala). 



> 前一部分并没有什么羞羞的事情(/ω＼)但是我保证下一部分只有污、污、污！
> 
> 翻译：克莱、奔奔、紫、牙具

半个小时后，卡斯迪奥回到了家，脸红得像个番茄一样。他的头发已经一团糟，一部分甚至被汗打湿紧贴在了脸上。当他终于走到门前时，他弯下腰，用手撑着膝盖，大大地呼吸了一口新鲜空气。大概在离到家还有一英里前，卡斯开始对回家后将发生的事情感到紧张。他将要告诉安娜他是同性恋，并且，在一段很不光彩的开始之后，目前正和她的前男友交往。如果迪恩说的是真的，就是他和安娜的恋情从来就没有当真过的话，那么也许安娜就不会因为知道这些，而太过气恼。

卡斯迪奥颤着腿缓缓挪进了屋子，每一步他身上的所有肌肉都在叫嚣着难受。他走到厨房，翻出了一个杯子，从冰箱里拿出了冰水倒入然后一饮而尽。他知道自己现在一定运动过度了，因为他以前从来都没有一次性跑过几英里，今早他却至少跑了有十英里。当他喝完水后，他洗了洗杯子并把它放在水槽里，然后把还湿着的手往自己被汗浸湿的衬衫上抹了抹。他打量了一下自己，然后苦笑了出来。在做其它事之前，他现在真的很需要去冲个澡然后换一身衣服。在刚开始跑回家的时候，他就开始感觉到屁股里的精液流的到处都是，把短裤里面弄得乱糟糟的。现在等他停下脚步好一会儿之后，那种感觉越来越明显了。 

卡斯迪奥静悄悄的上了楼梯，进了自己的房间。现在还早，他也不想吵醒任何人然后再跟他们解释他去了哪里。当然，他可以只告诉他们一部分事实，就是他只是去跑了个步；然而他并不善于说谎。幸运的是，卡斯迪奥没有惊动任何人，成功抵达他自己的房间。他脱下衣服，然后顺手扔进了洗衣篮，准备晚些时候再洗。他宁可自己手洗那些沾满精液的衣服，也不愿意其他人发现它们。那将会十分尴尬。这让卡斯迪奥又回忆起了昨晚的约会，同时也默默提醒了他，他同时还要洗自己的床单。

当他踏入洗漱间打开淋浴的时候，脚下的冷水让他酸疼的脚舒服了许多。卡斯迪奥设定了一个舒服的温度，静静地等待水温上来。终于水温合适了，他走到淋浴头低下，让水冲走身上的汗。他合上眼，仰起头面对水流，手在头发里拨弄着。洗完出去，意味着他要和安娜说清楚，卡斯对此感到害怕。他完全不知道这个谈话应该从哪里开始。他是该从迪恩谈起呢，还是应该先从他喜欢男人这个话题开始？如果安娜早已经知道了他的性取向的话，那么从这个谈起就没有什么意义了，所以还是从迪恩，以及自己为什么一整个暑假没怎么理她开始说比较好。

在做好了这个决定之后，大概是运动过后体温降下来了，卡斯迪奥有点打颤，于是他稍微调高了一点水温。在水温上来以后，他洗了洗出汗了的头发，接下来给全身用了沐浴露。一般情况下卡斯迪奥会很愿意在晨浴时给自己弄个手活儿，但是在经历早上的狂奔，还有和迪恩的性事之后，他感到那么一丝精尽人亡般的疲惫，这使他今天并没有什么手感。他只是关掉了水龙头，然后甩掉了头发上多余的水。如果他将要和迪恩共度一整个周末的话，他还是保留一些精力吧。这个念头让他感觉都快飘起来了，但他完全不知道怎样才能和迪恩周末一起离开。他的家人们都知道他没有朋友。也许安娜能帮他想出一个幌子，但首先，得要过得了和安娜坦白这一关。

在他走出浴室拿过浴巾时，卡斯迪奥叹了口气。他拿着擦了擦头，把多余的水擦干，然后把它系在腰上走回了房间。他走到衣柜前，拽出了一条宽松短裤，而他找出的第一件体恤又恰巧是印有Metallica乐队标志的黑短袖。他把衣服随意的从头上套过去，紧接着解开浴巾穿上了短裤。短裤的一条腿是黑底带着一个灰色的标志，另一条腿则是黑白条纹样式--这是他最喜欢穿的一条裤子之一。他系好裤腰，又轻轻叹了一口气。如果他不加快速度的话，安娜就离家上班去了，这意味着他得一直等到她下班回家，意味着他要晚一会儿才能去迪恩那里。他并不想让这发生，所以他必须鼓起全部勇气离开房间，去找安娜。

当他抵达安娜门前时，门还关着，所以安娜还在。他犹豫不决地抬起手，轻轻地敲了两下，便在那里候着。几分钟后门打开了，后面站着一脸困惑的安娜，不过幸好她已经穿好衣服了；卡斯迪奥向她羞涩地笑了一下。

“我能跟你谈谈吗？”卡斯迪奥小声地弱弱地问道。

安娜疑惑地看向卡斯迪奥。“这是不是和你躲了我一整个暑假有关？”卡斯保持着低着头的姿势点了点头。他一边看着自己因为有些局促而扭动着的光着的脚趾，一边听到安娜说：“那进来吧。我离去上班没有多少时间了，你得在我化妆的时候说。”

“那好。”卡斯迪奥在跟着安娜走进房间时说，然后顺手关上了门。安娜走向别处，卡斯迪奥则走到她的床边坐下。安娜的床铺的总是如此整洁。他玩弄着被子上的线头，安娜则走向梳妆台开始化妆。

“是因为什么？”安娜开口，“为什么一直躲着我？”

卡斯迪奥感觉喉咙哽住，于是他咽了一口口水。“你得向我保证，你不会气疯掉，然后打我，或者伤害这件事的另一个当事人。”卡斯以严肃的神情说道。他不想挨打，更不想迪恩因此也受到伤害。如果安娜想生气，她有充分的理由去生气，但这并不意味着她可以海扁卡斯迪奥或者迪恩。安娜投出了一个即困惑又狐疑的眼神，但她还是点头表示同意。

“这很难说出口......”卡斯说道，“我在和一个人交往。他是迪恩。”他一股脑儿地全说了出来。他想尽快结束这一部分。他看向安娜，却发现她的表情不为所动。

“所以......”安娜拖长了音，转过来看向卡斯迪奥，手里却仍然在拿着东西上妆，“你觉得我会因为你和迪恩好上了而生气？我们已经分开了。我们确实热恋了那么几周，然后就完了。我想他已经告诉你了？他肯定和你说了我知道你是同性恋，要不然，你也不会这么直接地告诉我。”

卡斯迪奥是多么地想说“是的！我就是在害怕你生气，我也就是因为这个而紧张”，但挣扎过后，还是决定把全部实情告诉安娜。他并不想让他们姐弟间产生隔阂。如果他和迪恩的感情能够持续的话，他不想以后这个秘密被人发现，然后搞得血雨腥风。最好的是现在就说清楚，然后他们才可以没有负担地发展下去。于是卡斯迪奥抬起头，咬了一下嘴唇。“不是的。”他冷静的说，“还有更多。”卡斯迪奥再次抬起头看着安娜。她值得卡斯迪奥看着她说出一切，而不是窝囊的盯着地板。“记得之前妈妈让迪恩睡在我房间吗？”卡斯迪奥看着安娜说道。他内心里升起一股担忧，而这担忧在过去的每分每秒的静默中都让他感到煎熬。他紧张地看着安娜，观察她每一个细微的动作。当她突然开始大笑时，卡斯迪奥困惑极了。

“你是说......你和迪恩......那个时候就在一起了？！”安娜边笑边说，在看到卡斯迪奥点头之后，她笑的更欢了。“我的天呐，真是笑死我了。”她擦掉了笑出来的眼泪，声音都变了调。“我知道他对你有感觉，你也一样。但我真的没想到你们这么快！上帝啊，卡斯迪奥你个小浪货！”

卡斯迪奥自动忽略了安娜的最后一句话。“所以你不生气？”他怯生生地问。安娜显然对这么一个状况感到好笑，但这仍有可能只是她隐藏了自己的真实想法。卡斯迪奥需要知道实情。  
安娜冷静了下来，走到了卡斯迪奥一直坐着的床的旁边。她把手伸过去，紧紧握住了卡斯迪奥的手，然后她蹲了下来，正视着她的弟弟。

“我怎么会对你和迪恩生气。我和迪恩无非是共度了几个美好的夜晚而已。如果你们是认真的，或者有考虑要认真的话；我一定会支持你们的。但是我不建议你们把话跟爸妈说开，毕竟这对他们来说可能不太好接受。”

卡斯迪奥点了点头。他不能和家人坦白真实的自己，这使他感到有些难过。他知道他大部分的兄弟姐妹都会像安娜一样接受自己，父母却不行。他们已经表明过他们对同性恋的态度，而令卡斯迪奥遗憾的是，这个态度并不怎么正面。他被迫隐瞒自己的真实一面，但是显然他装得并不好：安娜可是早发现了。卡斯迪奥无从知道安娜是怎么发现的，而且说实话，他也不想知道。于是他开始问起周末的事。

“嗯......迪恩邀请我去他家过周末，但是我不知道怎么跟爸妈说。他们知道我没有朋友的。”卡斯迪奥在说出这句话的同时轻轻咬住了下唇，努力想编出一个合适的理由去糊弄自己的父母。

安娜坐到卡斯迪奥的旁边想了一会儿。没过多久，她出声了。“要不这样？我告诉他们，我们周末会开车去一趟你的大学，先踩踩点，顺便看下你能不能在那里认识点朋友。我周末就和我的朋友出去玩，这样你就可以去和迪恩一起过了。我们就把手机关机，假装我们不想被打搅的样子。”

“这样挺好。”卡斯迪奥想过后点点头。

“当然很好了！也不看看谁想的。”安娜得瑟道，顺便向翻着白眼的卡斯挤了挤眼睛。他的姐姐现在无比得意。

“谢谢你，安娜。”卡斯靠过去抱住了他的姐姐，“你真好。我真的很抱歉躲了你一个暑假。至于我和迪恩的那些事儿，我很内疚。他并没有告诉我你们分手了，我们就好像是在背着你却一次又一次地偷腥。”卡斯迪奥不好意思地说。

安娜拉住卡斯迪奥，紧盯着他。“什么鬼？！”她惊呼道，却没忘了压低嗓音不让别人听到。“所以整个暑假你都以为我们还在一起但你还是和迪恩各种鬼混？！上帝啊卡斯迪奥，你真是我亲弟弟。”然后她一掌拍在了卡斯迪奥肩膀上。

“我知道！”卡斯迪奥反驳道，“但它就这么发生了，所以我很内疚，我躲着你。但既然你们分手了，应该也没有人会受伤嘛？”

安娜长叹了一口气，看向了对面的弟弟。“我猜是的。尽管你并不知情，但这样做还是很卑鄙啊，卡斯。”

“我知道。”卡斯迪奥回答道，“我真的很对不起你。”

安娜抱住了卡斯迪奥，她的弟弟毫不犹豫地回应了她。“好了，没事了。”话落，她松开了卡斯迪奥，站了起来。“现在我要去上班，我会在午休时间回来收拾收拾东西。我希望你在爸妈到家之前就离开了。我会打电话告诉他们整个计划，并说我们下班后会直接出去。我周日下午五点在迪恩家门口等着你，然后把你带回来。这样可以吗？”

卡斯迪奥重重地点了点头，向安娜友善地笑了笑。“你最好了，安娜。”他站了起来，亲了亲他可爱的姐姐。

“是啊是啊，那绝对的。”安娜毫不谦虚地回答着，把卡斯迪奥推出了门。“走吧，周日再见。”

卡斯迪奥回过头，最后冲安娜笑了一下，接着走出了安娜的房间，回到了自己卧室。他关门上锁后，直接向后倒在了床上。在谈心过后，一切的担忧和恐惧都烟消云散。他简直不敢相信安娜会理解这一切。他真的低估了安娜的善良。他拿出手机，喜笑颜开地给迪恩编辑着短信。

【发送至迪恩：一切都很顺利。安娜会给我打掩护。空了回我。】.

他知道迪恩工作繁忙，所以并没有期待马上得到回复。当他也确实没有收到时，卡斯迪奥并不感到失落。相反，他觉得现在正好可以收拾一下要带哪些东西去迪恩家。他很清楚，接下来直到见面前的每一分钟都会无比漫长，他太期待和迪恩在一起的周末了。但他并不在意这种度日如年的感觉，接下来要发生的事情值得他去等。

当卡斯迪奥收拾好衣物和各种必需品后，他瘫在了床上。他因为睡眠不足和今早的过度运动感到更加疲惫。他有气无力地瞥了一眼床边的闹钟，发现现在才十点。这离迪恩下班还有大把时间呢。他不知不觉就睡着了，直到手机的铃声把他吵醒。

迷迷糊糊间他从枕头里抬了起头，抓过手机放在耳边。

“你好？”他打了个招呼。卡斯迪奥的声音闷闷的，听起来与其说是对着电话说的，更像是从枕头里传出来的。

“真是抱歉，小公主。我打扰到你的美容觉了吗？”是迪恩。迪恩给他打电话了。

“天！现在几点了！”卡斯迪奥一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐了起来，看向钟表。

“别紧张，小公主，才三点。我中间休息一会儿，于是打个电话来看看你和安娜谈得怎么样。”

卡斯迪奥在听到只有三点的时候松了口气，但还是对迪恩又一次叫自己“公主”有点不满。他还是看了眼表以防迪恩骗他，但显然迪恩说了实话。卡斯迪奥翻了个身又躺回了床上。

“是啊，当我告诉她我们第一次搞上就是在我房间的那次时，她直接笑了出来，笑得可欢了。”卡斯迪奥尴尬得以手掩面。他不知道他为什么这么觉得，但他就是......尴尬。迪恩接下来的笑声果不其然地让他的脸更红了。“为什么所有人都在笑！”

“不好意思......”迪恩边笑边说，“但这真的挺有意思，不是吗。没人，我是说没人会想到你能做出在趁着别人睡着给他舔鸟的事，更别提你还给他发来了一张把自己撸射的照片。你看起来那么单纯。”迪恩说着说着又开始笑，最后一句话几乎是断断续续憋出来的。  
“是啊是啊，你就继续笑吧。我敢打保票以后那个人再也不会收到这样的照片了。”在感受到迪恩突然收住了笑声后，卡斯迪奥莫名得意了起来，“是啊我就是这么打算的。”他不禁笑了出来。

“好吧，小公主，你开心就好。所以安娜是怎么打算帮咱们打掩护的？”迪恩好奇地问道。

卡斯迪奥轻轻地叹了口气，说：“嗯，她说她会打电话给爸妈，告诉他们我和她这一周末要去趟我的大学，看看能不能帮我在新学期开始前找到朋友。但事实是安娜要去找她的朋友，我去找你。”

迪恩赞同地哼了一声。“那他们万一要打电话给你们呢？”

“安娜说我们把电话关掉就好，告诉爸妈我们需要自己的空间。她会在周日下午五点来接我。”

“棒极了。”迪恩评论道，卡斯迪奥甚至能感受到电话那边他的笑容。“一整个周末都是我们的。你有什么特别想要的吗？”他问道。  
卡斯迪恩仔细地想了想。他并没有预料到迪恩会问这个问题，但既然他已经问了，卡斯迪奥忍不住去想各种可能性，关于他和迪恩，关于他们怎么度过这个周末。“嗯......并没有什么特别的。”卡斯迪奥回答道。他现在觉得他裤裆里的那个家伙已经抬起了头。“但是我希望你现在就开始和我一起过周末。我可不会仅仅因为早上那一会儿就满足的。”

“上帝啊，我的小公主，我只是在说吃什么之类的，你的建议才简直让人犯罪啊。”这回轮到卡斯迪奥尽力憋笑了。当然迪恩并没有在讨论床上的事，但至少他对这个不感到尴尬了。“我还有两个小时才能下班，你想在这儿见我吗？你现在就差不多可以过来了。只要你别太让我分心，鲍勃不会介意你在这里逛逛的。”

卡斯迪奥强忍着不要笑出来。他可不是十五六岁刚陷入热恋的小女生！“我会尽量管住自己的手，但是你要知道，光凭我自己想象你满身机油的样子，对我下面的勃起一点都没有缓解。”

“我要在你惹火我之前挂掉电话。一会儿见？”迪恩说。

“好的迪恩，一会儿我就到。”卡斯迪奥还保持着期待和迪恩见面的傻笑状态，但他对他下面的那个家伙的描述也没掺半点假话。刚才他脑子里的火热画面让他硬到不行。他不知道他他还能忍住多长时间不用碰自己。

“那好，一会儿见小公主。”迪恩挂掉电话，重新开始了工作。

卡斯迪奥也挂掉了电话，小睡之后，他像一只猫咪一样在床上伸着懒腰。他太想见到迪恩了，但他同时也极其困倦，即使他刚才已经眯了几个小时。卡斯迪奥小声地叹了一口气，走下床，同时拿起了放在床角的包，把包甩到了肩上。  
他不清楚谁还在家，于是悄悄地打开了房门。他清楚父母还在上班，但是却不确定他的兄弟姐妹们。幸运的是，他成功的到达了前门，一路上没有碰见任何人。他走出屋子直奔车行。卡斯迪奥很感谢车行没有像迪恩家一样离的那么远，这样他的肌肉还足以支撑他拿着行李走完全程。

短短三十分钟步行后，他站在了车行的外面。他拿出了电话，却盯着里面犹豫了起来。他不想就这样大摇大摆地进去，给迪恩带来麻烦；而且，迪恩在工作期间也应该不想让他打电话过来。他站在那儿踱来踱去了好久，不知道要怎么做才好。终于，卡斯迪奥鼓起了勇气，走进了车行。

他一进去，就发现迪恩立刻抬起头在看是谁进来了。卡斯迪奥在看向他的男友的时候心脏漏了一拍。迪恩就是他脑海里面想象了一整天的样子。他穿着连体衣，衣服的上身却被打了个结系在腰间。他今天早上换上的白体恤在一天的工作后弄脏了，看起来却要命的性感。迪恩手臂上全是机油，手上的机油更是因为混合了汗在阳光下闪闪发光。卡斯迪恩又开始硬了。他欲火中烧。  
他沉迷于欣赏他的男友之中，甚至没有注意到迪恩的靠近，直到他眼前出现了大大的笑容。

“你好啊，小公主。”迪恩笑着打招呼。他盯着卡斯迪奥看了一会儿，仿佛下一步就要亲过来，但他想到了更好的。“跟我来。”迪恩说道，带着卡斯迪奥走向了似乎是员工工作间的地方。没有停下，迪恩径直拉过了他的小坏蛋走过了后门，来到了今早他停车的地方。  
当他们走到车面前，迪恩打开了后备箱。这样他们就可以把各自的包放进去了。“那你的工作怎么办？”卡斯迪奥疑惑地问到，因为之前迪恩告诉他他还要一两个小时后才能下班。

迪恩关上了后备箱，笑着看向了卡斯迪奥。“鲍勃特许我早点回家。我告诉他我将有一个超辣的约会，于是他就让我提早两小时走了。”卡斯迪奥还是有些疑问，但不禁对这个结果感到满意。“而且还不扣钱噢。”迪恩冲他眨了眨眼。

“所以......我们可以走了？”卡斯迪奥还是不太确定。

“当然。”迪恩说完走向驾驶座打开了车门。卡斯迪奥前一秒还呆在原地，下一秒立马反应过来，钻进了副驾驶座。

但他没预料他一进来迪恩就压了过来。迪恩的嘴唇紧紧地压在他的嘴唇上，卡斯迪奥完全当机，然后才反应过来享受这个吻，让迪恩随意摆布。这个人的舌头有与生俱来的天赋。吻到快要窒息的时候，他们才分开。

“我们赶紧回家，然后大干一炮，开始这个周末。就是那个意思。”迪恩坏笑着说。  
卡斯迪奥听到这里翻了个白眼，随后跟迪恩一起笑了起来，他简直觉得车速再快都不够了。


	2. Chapter 2

英帕拉行驶在路上，而卡斯迪奥的手一刻不停地在迪恩身上挑逗着。迪恩不得不在某个地方停下来，把他推向车的另一边，威胁着他再这样，就要把他扔到后座去了。卡斯迪奥抱怨了一声，不过还是同意了，毕竟他也不想路上发生什么事故，撞得自己支离破碎不说，还把迪恩的宝贝车给毁了。不过重新上路不到两分钟，他又有了一个绝妙的主意。  
  
他不能摸迪恩，但是他完全可以摸自己嘛。  
  
他的目光一直注视着迪恩，慢慢地开始了行动。他知道迪恩正努力把注意力集中在路上，尽量不看自己一眼，于是他得做得隐秘一点，这样当迪恩看过来时，那副画面才会有冲击力，让他无法自制地想要碰触卡斯迪奥。  
  
他原本放在大腿上的那只手，试探性地顺着短裤的布料慢慢滑到了腰带那里。短裤上有抽绳和粘扣，卡斯迪奥知道要是撕开粘扣，那动静太大会引来迪恩的注意，于是他只有把手掌放在胯间，隔着布料开始了。他先是缓缓地划着圈，不过打从一上车，他就已经处在半硬的状态了，这一点刺激对他勃起的阴茎来说实在不够。  
  
他依然看着迪恩，动作轻缓地拉开了腰间的抽绳，现在他不由地庆幸短裤大了一号，给了他足够的空间，好让他不必拉开粘扣就把手了伸进去。  
  
当他的手终于碰到了敏感的肉柱，卡斯迪奥不得不咬住嘴唇，逼回了喉间的呻吟。天哪，这太爽了，想到迪恩就坐在旁边却完全不知道自己在做什么，卡斯迪奥性致更加高昂了。他轻轻捏住自己的勃起，开始缓慢地揉搓起柱身。迪恩这时轻叹了一声，卡斯迪奥立刻停了下来，担心迪恩会转过头来发现自己的小动作，不过他转念一想，这不就是自己的目的吗？卡斯迪奥暗自笑了一下，继续着他的手在裤裆里的动作。  
  
他肿胀的阴茎叫嚣着需要更多的抚慰，于是手上的速度越来越快。尽管他脑子里还很清楚，他只是要呈现出一种让迪恩无法拒绝的状态，可是一旦他开始之后，他不知道自己是否还能坚持那么久了。他想要被迪恩抓个正着，两种意义上都是。  
正当他的手从裤子里离开，打算脱下短裤的时候，迪恩看了过来。  
  
“你还好吧？”迪恩看着卡斯迪奥的脸问道。卡斯迪奥这会儿估计已经有些面带春色，不过他还远远没到爽翻的程度。他只点点头，微笑一下作为回应，然后扭头看向车窗外面，希望迪恩的注意力能回到路面上去。  
  
他感觉到迪恩灼热的目光在自己的后脑勺上停留了几秒，几乎要在那里烧出个洞来。然后等到那种热度似乎已经不在了，卡斯迪奥才慢慢转过头，偷瞄着迪恩，以确认他的视线是否已经移开。没错，迪恩再一次看向了路面。要不就是他没注意到卡斯的勃起，要么就是他注意到了，但是装作不知道，暗自期待着即将发生的事。  
  
卡斯迪奥两只手滑到后腰短裤的腰带上，屁股抬起一点，将短裤和里面的内裤一起拉下来。他动作很慢，小心翼翼，尽管他确定迪恩的视线是看不到这边的。终于，他把裤子都褪到了可以暴露出阴茎的位置。阴茎顶端敏感地感觉到了围绕上来的冷气，卡斯迪奥不得不压抑住一声抽气。  
  
往下看了一眼自己的性器，卡斯迪奥简直没办法再克制自己了，他伸手握住了它，热烈地撸动了起来。他现在什么都不管了。顶端渗出了前液，他用拇指沾上，弄到手上，当做润滑液来用。他脑子里冒出了一个念头，还来不及多想，他已经踢开了自己的人字拖，身体在座位上转动了一下，后背靠上车门，一只脚踩在了座椅上，快要碰到迪恩的大腿了，而另一只脚还搭在地上。他咬了下嘴唇，抬起头看向迪恩，然后高昂地呻吟起来，手继续撸动着，让龟头渗出了更多的前液。这一次，他完全吸引到了迪恩的注意力。  
  
“怎么——”迪恩转头看向卡斯迪奥，剩下半句话被哽在了喉咙里。他震惊地倒吸了一口气，放大的瞳孔里染上了欲望的颜色。“操。”他喘着气说。  
  
卡斯迪奥嘴角勾笑。“就是要操啊。”然后继续抚慰着自己的老二。他变得更大胆了，决定既然迪恩都在看了，也是时候让老二更加猛烈地操干进自己的拳头里了。“我们可以……我们可以停在一边……我要……现在就要……”他直勾勾地看着迪恩，呼吸不稳地说道。  
  
“我的天哪，小公主，你就不能再等个五分钟吗？我们马上就到了。”迪恩说。尽管他告诉卡斯迪奥再等等，可他的身体就像恨不得马上跳到卡斯迪奥身上狠狠地操干起来一样。他的眼睛别向一边，惹得卡斯迪奥不禁想要再进一步地挑逗他了。  
  
他撸动着阴茎的手握得更紧了，屁股也跟着节奏动了起来，口中的呻吟越来越响亮，满是撒娇的意味，他想要迪恩来满足自己身体的每一分渴望。他目光往下一扫，看到迪恩的牛仔裤中央已经搭起了明显的帐篷。卡斯迪奥踩在座椅上的脚移了过去，从迪恩穿着牛仔裤的大腿往上滑，在迪恩还没来得及抗拒的时候，他赤裸的脚就隔着布料踩在了迪恩的胯间，并且开始用脚趾轻压着里面的勃起。即使是从脚上传来的触感，也让卡斯迪奥清楚地体会到了迪恩巨大的尺寸，渴望被那玩意儿操弄的心情变得更强烈了。他现在就要它，而迪恩就得给他。  
  
“停到一边。”卡斯迪奥说道，他的语气完全不是在请求，而是命令。他才不管迪恩比他年纪大，并且还占据着这段关系中的主导地位。现在他想要迪恩，他势在必得。  
  
“不行。”迪恩回答的声音十分紧绷，卡斯迪奥知道，不用费太大力气，迪恩就会妥协了。  
  
“停、到、一、边。”他重复了一次，每说出一个字，都用脚重重地在迪恩的胯部磨蹭一下。  
  
迪恩再一次拒绝了他。“我们马上就要到了，小公主。你可以等到我们到家，然后我会操你的，好吗？”  
  
卡斯迪奥满不情愿地呜咽了一声，但是他得承认，当迪恩表现得这样强势的时候，自己的情欲反而更加高涨了。他的阴茎尽情地在掌心里冲刺，想要释放出来，这样他就可以射在自己手上，射在迪恩的车里，来发泄他的不满。不过在这之前，迪恩的手突然伸了过来，放在了他的阴茎上并且在底部捏了一下，阻止了他的高潮。  
  
“迪恩！”卡斯迪奥哭叫道。  
  
“不行。”迪恩的声音听起来不容置疑，“如果你在我的车里射了，今天一晚上我都会让你射不出来。”  
  
卡斯迪奥的头往后一仰，愤愤地撞在车窗上。迪恩想怎么做就要怎么做，而卡斯迪奥只能由着他。他知道迪恩的威胁是说到做到的，但他可不希望那成为现实，于是他把脚从迪恩大腿上移开，双手垂到了身下的皮质座椅上，紧紧攥住。  
  
“你会做一个乖乖的小公主，在我们到家之前都不碰自己了，对吗？”迪恩的态度十分居高临下，如果刚才卡斯迪奥不是那么地为他的强势而情动，更别提他的手现在还覆盖在性器底部，他多半会生气的，但是他并没有，反而是点了点头。“很好，现在把你的裤子拉上来。我们要到家了，我可不想你漂亮的小家伙露出来，被邻居们看到。”  
  
卡斯迪奥立刻照办了，然后他坐回原来的位置，面对着前方。他穿回裤子之后，双手抓握在大腿上。他看着自己顶出一个小帐篷的勃起，想起迪恩的命令，不由地阴茎就抽动了一下。他之前从不知道，自己原来这么喜欢服从命令。但是回想起他们上床的时候，总是迪恩在命令卡斯迪奥要怎么做，现在他意识到了，他是多么喜欢这样。  
  
车速慢了下来，卡斯迪奥看向窗外，他们的确已经到了。迪恩把车停在屋外的街角，就是那天早上卡斯迪奥来过的地方，然后他关了发动机，从车里走出来，看都不看卡斯迪奥一眼。  
  
卡斯迪奥楞了片刻，才反应过来，然后跟着迪恩下了车，看到他在后备箱里拿出他们的包。卡斯迪奥的包被他甩在背上，然后扣上了后备箱。他来到驾驶座，锁上车门，往屋里走去。他还是没有看卡斯迪奥一眼。卡斯迪奥开始担心，迪恩是不是在生他的气了。他像一只流浪的小狗一样跟着到了门口，等待迪恩拿出钥匙开门。门开了，迪恩迈步而入，卡斯迪奥跟了上去。  
  
他以前只到过迪恩房子的前门台阶或是小路边，为了接送安娜，但是这次他也没有机会四处看看，因为门一关，卡斯迪奥就被按在门上，迪恩的身体抵着他，两人的勃起压在一起。卡斯迪奥呻吟一声，双手拢住迪恩的头发。  
“太他妈火辣了小公主，”迪恩贴着卡斯迪奥脖子说道，咬下去，嘬出个印记。他的胯部贴着卡斯迪奥耸动，但是卡斯迪奥没办法回应他，因为迪恩的双手紧紧攥着卡斯迪奥的胯骨，逼迫他紧贴着门。“你还真是能撩骚啊，不是吗？那么想要我，不管我在哪里操你你都愿意，是不是？”  
  
卡斯迪奥过了好一会才意识到迪恩真的问了他一个问题，而且还在期待他的回答，但是一旦他明白过来，他立刻毫不犹豫地给了肯定的回应。他不会对迪恩撒谎的。如果迪恩想要在一群人中间要他，他也会任由着他。他没有当众宣淫的爱好，但是在一段关系刚起步的阶段，他就这么对迪恩的任何要求都拒绝不了，卡斯迪奥真的应该为此担忧，但是不知怎的他没有，当迪恩的胯部顶着他耸动的时候，他什么都不在乎了。  
  
“你太好了小公主，”迪恩一边赞美一边伸手去扯卡斯迪奥的短裤，撕开尼龙搭扣。这声音预示着接下来要发生的事，惹得卡斯迪奥的阴茎又滴出前液，他都没意识到自己的裤子和内裤已经落到脚踝边上，而迪恩的双手已经滑下去揉捏他的屁股了。“嗯。”迪恩贴着卡斯迪奥的脖子轻哼，依旧嘬着吻痕。卡斯迪奥知道他要脖子带着吻痕回家了，但是向父母解释很容易。他可以说是舞厅里面有个特别友好的姑娘。他的父母不在乎他是不是和谁发生了关系，只要是和异性就行。“跳上来，”迪恩命令他，卡斯迪奥用不着多想就照办了。  
  
他的两条腿缠绕迪恩的腰，甚至没想过迪恩有可能抓不住他。他对男人的信任没有白费，迪恩一边揉着他的赤裸的屁股，一边抱住了他。他的阴茎一直贴着迪恩的牛仔裤，惹出香艳的摩擦。迪恩抱着他转了个圈开始走路，卡斯迪奥终于有机会挺动起自己的胯部了。  
他一边这样做，一边吻向迪恩，从卡斯迪奥在修车铺坐进英帕拉开始，他第一次有机会吻他的嘴唇，直到吻住之前，他都没意识到自己有多么渴望。迪恩的嘴唇妙不可言，就是为亲吻而生的，他的舌头玩着花样，让卡斯迪奥呻吟着什么也做不了，只能任由迪恩放肆。  
  
卡斯迪奥在他们亲吻的时候合上了眼帘，但是当一只揉捏皮肉的手滑向臀缝，迪恩的一根手指玩弄入口的时候，他猛地张开了眼睛。  
  
卡斯迪奥知道迪恩不会干巴巴地就要了他，而且他两只手还满是油污呢，但卡斯迪奥还是有点吓到了。  
  
“放松点，小公主”迪恩意识到卡斯迪奥全身僵住了，收回手安慰道，“不会干着就要了你的。”  
  
卡斯迪奥的确放松下来了，迪恩轻笑一声，又占领了卡斯迪奥的嘴唇。“洗澡吗？”他一边问一边往后闪开，看着卡斯迪奥的眼睛。  
  
卡斯迪奥微微耸肩。“只要有润滑油就行。”  
  
迪恩冲他得意地笑，又吻住了他。迪恩一边走一边亲吻，他们撞上了家具和几堵墙，但是最后终于找到了浴室，立刻走了进去。迪恩在里面只放开卡斯迪奥一下，为了打开喷头。淋浴间没有卡斯迪奥家的那么华丽，但是他不介意。只是一个装了玻璃门和塑料台阶的角落。也不是很大，但是他们要做的事情也不需要太大地方。  
  
在水慢慢升温的时候，迪恩把卡斯迪奥抱起来，放到淋浴间旁边的柜子上，又退后一步。卡斯迪奥现在已经硬到发疼，他只想要迪恩让他如愿释放，但是迪恩离他这么远，实在是没办法。迪恩说过回到房子里，他就可以摸他，所以他就要好好利用。卡斯迪奥向后伸手，扯住衬衫领子拉过头顶脱掉，然后注视着迪恩。迪恩意乱情迷的眼睛打量着卡斯迪奥，瞳孔差不多快要吞噬周围的虹膜，然后他舔舔嘴唇。  
  
“太美了。”迪恩低声说道。  
  
卡斯迪奥因为这赞美而颤栗。他和迪恩在一起的这些日子，他发现了自己身上那么多未知的事，让他无所适从。卡斯迪奥只能咬住嘴唇，饥渴地看着迪恩，希望他的衣服全都消失。迪恩肯定是注意到了他的眼神和表情，因为卡斯迪奥看到的下一件事就是迪恩伸手从头顶扯掉了自己的衬衫。衬衫没有了，卡斯迪奥就可以自由地饱览迪恩的腹肌，他等不及要用手摸遍，但是他够不到。  
  
迪恩用手从上到下抚摸刚刚裸露的皮肤，挑逗着他，卡斯迪奥注视着他解开牛仔裤，感觉嘴里特别干。那条裤子脱得太慢了，十分艰难，卡斯迪奥几乎要跳下现在的座位，冲向迪恩自己动手。但是他还没来得及，那条牛仔裤和短裤就被丢到一边，迪恩站在他面前，浑身散发着裸体之光。卡斯迪奥上下扫视，看见迪恩巨大的鸡巴，咬住嘴唇，然后攥住自己的阴茎，慵懒地撸了几下。他太想要那条鸡巴了。他想被它扩张；想要含着它，用手感受。他们有一整个周末的时间，卡斯迪奥知道他会仔细研究它的每一寸。  
  
就像是为了进一步地挑逗他，迪恩握着他的鸡吧，站在原地撸动起来。  
  
“你想它要吗，小公主？”  
  
卡斯迪奥翻了翻眼睛。“你知道我想。”  
  
“那就过来拿吧。”说完这个，迪恩站得更远了，踏进浴室。他留着门，让卡斯迪奥跟上来；卡斯迪奥尽最快速度冲了进去。  
  
“你真他妈会撩。”卡斯迪奥抱怨着走入浴室，双手搂住迪恩。  
  
迪恩轻笑着亲吻卡斯迪奥，把他拉到花洒之下。  
  
“这话可是在我开车时自慰的人说的。”  
  
“矫情。”卡斯迪奥坏笑着反击。  
  
这笑容很快就被抹去了，迪恩一把拉过卡斯迪奥，用尽生命吻他，两人的胯牢牢扣在一起，所以会阴能够紧贴着相互摩擦，卡斯迪奥在顺着螺旋下滑，被压向欲望的深渊。两人的舌头还在相互纠缠，他感到迪恩的一只手游移到两人中间，开始撸动两条阴茎。  
  
尽管迪恩的手很大，但是一只手还是不够摩擦两个人，无法满足他们疯狂的需求，很快卡斯迪奥的手就和迪恩一起撸起来。卡斯迪奥想要高潮，也想要迪恩深深插他，让他很是纠结。他们分开吸气的时候，卡斯迪奥说出了他想要的。  
  
“迪恩，”他喘息，“我想……我想让你插我。”  
  
“等会儿的小公主。我们有整个周末呢，”迪恩咕哝着，继续努力释放他们。  
  
卡斯迪奥叹气。他真的想让迪恩现在立刻就要了他，但是他是对的。他们有整个周末呢，而且卡斯迪奥绝对要好好利用他们拥有的时间。“那……至少……”卡斯迪奥呻吟又喘息。迪恩的手真的太妙了，“好好……干。”  
  
卡斯迪奥跳了起来，胳膊环住迪恩的脖子，两条腿锁住他的腰，这样迪恩就毫无选择，只能把两人推到瓷砖上，才能站直。迪恩一只胳膊绕在卡斯迪奥屁股下面，支撑他的重量，另一只手继续放在原处，继续撸动。  
  
卡斯迪奥所在的位置，给了他最棒的角度去肏迪恩的手，他极度热切地动着，但是迪恩突然放开了他们两个，两只手都摸向卡斯迪奥的大腿。卡斯迪奥不满地呜咽一声，惹得迪恩一声轻笑。  
  
“我想让你就这么射了；贴着我蹭。你觉得你行吗？”迪恩宠溺地说道，好像他知道自己对卡斯迪奥的要求很高，但是想让卡斯迪奥为了他拼尽全力。卡斯迪奥想让迪恩开心。他不确定能不能做到，但是他绝对要努力。他点点头，迪恩抬头看着他。“很好，小公主，”他轻笑着，然后低下头吮咬卡斯迪奥的锁骨，诱使卡斯迪奥唇边溢出一声响亮的惊呼，逼着他臀部动了起来。  
  
卡斯迪奥两手将迪恩的脖子箍得更紧了，拉他过来贴着自己，紧到不可思议的地步，两具身体差不多是陷在一起。如果他们的腹部之前没冲过水，那差不多是要吸住了。卡斯迪奥的胯贴着迪恩的腹部揉搓，稍稍释放了一点压力，但是他觉得这不够。卡斯迪奥需要被迪恩触碰，但是他就是不能如愿以偿。他只知道这一点。  
  
“想要这个想了一整天了，小公主。”迪恩停下了吮吸卡斯迪奥颈部的动作呢喃着，“我该在你身上玩些什么花样儿？我要怎么让你一次次地高潮，把你玩坏，让你再也接受不了任何人？”  
  
“操，迪恩。”卡斯迪奥喘着气，臀部摆动地更快了些。他需要释放。他渴望着迪恩那些灵活地手指能给他带来抚慰，而若他无法如愿的话，他就需要迪恩说出些下流得要命的话了。“继续。”他哀求着。  
  
“你还想要更多吗，小公主？你想要来知道我准备对你做的那些事吗？”迪恩问他。  
  
卡斯迪奥只能点点头。他紧闭双眼，寻求着释放。他实在是太想射了，他能感觉到自己的欲望越来越高涨，但就是到不了极点。他需要迪恩给他更多，给他的阴茎更多的抚慰，在他耳边多说些话。  
  
“我知道你喜欢我的大鸡巴。你想它想得快疯了不是么？你渴望它。你的小玩具可满足不了你，是么，小公主？”迪恩继续说道。他的声音那么低沉，还他妈的那么性感，卡斯迪奥光是听着这个就感觉自己在一点点朝着自己急切渴求着的高潮边缘逼近。“我们得给你找个大点儿的家伙，对吧？也许得弄个像我的老二这么大的，这样你才能在我不在你身边的时候尽情地操弄你自己，因为你有个贪婪的小穴不是么？无时无刻都需要被我的老二填满，贪得无厌，是吗，小公主？”  
  
卡斯迪奥克制不住地因为迪恩的话而扭动起来。上帝啊，他太他妈的想要了。他就快要到了，这是他离高潮边缘最近的一次，但他就是到不了。他离顶点就那么一点点距离，就那么一点点。卡斯迪奥点了点头，但他甚至不知道迪恩是否在看着他，因为在他想象着迪恩这周末为他准备的花样儿的时候，他始终紧闭着双眼。他用手指紧紧抓住迪恩的肩膀，把自己的脸埋进迪恩湿透了的头发里。  
  
“来吧，小公主。我想听听你那些甜美的浪叫。别在我面前憋着，我爱极了你发出来的声音了，光是想想就能硬起来。我今天根本没法好好工作，一直想着我要对你做的事，还有所有那些你会发出来的声音。让我硬得不行了，小公主。不过我没自己撸，都为你存着呢。我要把你的小淫穴灌满我的精液，射得你浑身都是。”  
  
就是现在。卡斯迪奥到了。想到迪恩在工作的时候也在想他对于卡斯迪奥来说已经足够了，而迪恩会射在他体内的这个想法直接把他送上了顶点。他的眼前一片空白，当高潮在他体内炸裂的时候他不自觉地夹紧了缠绕在迪恩身上的双腿。他在两人之间射了出来，精液溅满了两人的躯体，要不是他们俩离得实在太近，毫无疑问他的精液甚至会射到下巴上。他在高潮的余韵中晃动着臀部，恍惚中听到迪恩在对他说话，安抚着他。  
  
“真乖，小公主。”他在卡斯迪奥的颈间落下几个轻吻，抚慰他。  
  
当他从高潮中恢复过来，他已经浑身瘫软了。他松开了紧紧环绕着迪恩脖子的手，双腿无力地软下来。迪恩无法支撑住他的重量，于是他俩一起慢慢地滑进了浴缸里，而迪恩全程都在他的耳边低语着。当他清醒过来一些，他意识到自己正坐在迪恩的大腿上。他一攒足睁开眼睛的力气就抬眼看向迪恩，看到迪恩正对着自己微笑。  
  
“你还好吗？”他问道。  
  
卡斯迪奥点点头。“好极了。”他微笑着说，一边靠向迪恩，热情地亲吻着他。他们的舌头纠缠着，他尝到了迪恩的味道，还有那些淌过他们身上的清水的味道。  
  
“你做得真棒。”当他们分开的时候，迪恩喘着粗气说道。卡斯迪奥害羞地往下看去，发现迪恩依然硬着。他饥渴地看向迪恩的老二。他想要含住它，他需要它把他填满。  
  
“让我吸你。”卡斯迪奥抬眼看向迪恩，请求道。当他得到一笑作为应允的时候，他立马从迪恩的大腿间出来，并且让迪恩站起来，以便在狭窄的空间里得到足够的地方。  
  
迪恩刚站起来，卡斯迪奥也跟着跪坐起来，抓住迪恩的大腿。他手掌下的毛发让他的老二猛地抽动了一下，再次开始硬起来。但是即便他是个精力旺盛的青少年，他也依然需要不止几分钟长的时间来恢复。卡斯迪奥的手指嵌进迪恩的肉体里，他倾身向前，在迪恩的老二上轻舔了一下。他头上的男人呻吟起来，一只手熟练地伸进卡斯迪奥的头发里紧紧地揪住他的发丝。卡斯迪奥哼哼了一声，用嘴唇包裹住了迪恩。他不得不张大了嘴，甚至能感觉到他干裂的嘴唇破裂，但他喜欢这个。这种被撑开的感觉就像是迪恩在他的屁股里的时候一样，想到这里他又含着迪恩的老二呻吟起来。  
  
“真棒，小公主。”迪恩称赞道，“我就喜欢你这样。”  
  
卡斯迪奥把他的脑袋向下压到他能达到的极限，但这对于迪恩的长度来说依然不算什么。他感觉迪恩的头部顶住了他的喉咙，让他无法继续。他稍微退后了一点，失望于没能吞下像自己想得那样那么多。  
  
“没关系的，小公主，放轻松。”迪恩安抚他，拍了拍他的头。  
  
卡斯迪奥听了迪恩的话，尝试去放松自己的喉咙，这样他才能再次吞下迪恩。这回在他再次到达极限之前，他吞得更深了一些，而他不得不退回去。卡斯迪奥这一次完完全全被惹火了。他急切地想要给迪恩来个深喉。他知道这该是个缓慢的过程，尤其是当迪恩有这样的尺寸的时候，但他就是想要现在就完成这个。他用尽最后力气又试了一次，把迪恩吞了进去。这一次他知道自己能够吞下多少，于是他向后退了足够的距离，使他不会再被阻滞。迪恩的手又一次揪住了他的头发。  
  
卡斯迪奥尽其所能地含住了迪恩的老二，露出一个微笑。他让迪恩整个人混乱地呻吟起来，迪恩因为他才变得这样，卡斯迪奥很开心。   
  
“这张可爱的小嘴就是为了老二而长着的不是么，小公主？就跟你紧致的小穴一样。”当卡斯迪奥把迪恩深深地含进去的时候，迪恩的嘴就忍不住开始往外冒脏话了。这里现在又凌乱又潮湿，尤其是当水还在他们身上流淌的时候。但是这里面还混杂着卡斯迪奥的口水，而迪恩的老二还被包裹着。每次又一滴前液冒出来在他的舌头上晕开，卡斯迪奥都呻吟起来，就好像这是对他的一种奖赏。这让他的小兄弟又一次站了起来，但他没有去摸自己。这工作是留给迪恩的。  
  
卡斯迪奥能感觉到迪恩已经快要到了，而他发出的叫声和他紧紧揪着卡斯迪奥的头发的动作却好像是在迫使卡斯迪奥不要离开他的老二。卡斯迪奥压根不需要他的手，他哪儿都不会去。相反，他原本紧抓着迪恩的大腿的手滑向了他的囊袋，开始玩弄。他用手搓揉着迪恩的两个蛋蛋，按摩着他们，就好像在按摩着自己时一样。然后他感觉到它们开始收缩，紧贴向迪恩的身体。他就要射了。  
  
卡斯迪奥最后再揉弄了一下，在迪恩的抗拒中把手从他的阴囊拿下来。他把迪恩的肉棒从他的嘴里滑出，然后抬眼越过他的睫毛看向对方。在不断流淌的水下抬眼去看有些困难，但是迪恩张开的嘴和半睁着的眼睛清晰可见。  
  
“射我脸上。”卡斯迪奥喘着气，同时用手包裹住了迪恩的勃起，然后开始撸动。他紧盯着迪恩的脸，继续把迪恩推向高潮的边缘。当迪恩向下看向去的时候卡斯迪奥依然凝视着他，然后一切到达了终点。  
  
迪恩呻吟着射了出来，射满了卡斯迪奥的脸。精液射得到处都是，沾在他的睫毛和眉毛上，卡斯迪奥还足够迅速地张开了嘴，用舌头接住了几滴精液。他又撸动了几下迪恩，榨出他最后的几滴精液，然后他不得不快速地抓住迪恩的臀部，防止他和卡斯迪奥自己刚才一样摔到地板上。等到迪恩站稳了，卡斯迪奥才小心翼翼地站起来，以确保自己背对着花洒，防止他脸上的精液在被迪恩看见之前就被冲掉。  
  
当迪恩张开他的眼睛，看向卡斯迪奥的时候，他再次呻吟了起来。  
  
“你是想要弄死我是么？”迪恩玩笑道，然后把卡斯迪奥拉向他，用舌头探索着卡斯迪奥的口腔，并且毫无疑问地尝到了他自己的味道。当迪恩退回去的时候，他的脸上也沾上了一些精液，而卡斯迪奥毫不犹豫地就靠向前舔掉了它。“你这个爱玩情趣的小婊子。”迪恩笑道。  
  
“这话可是那个管我叫小公主的人说的。”卡斯迪奥反驳。  
  
“是啊，但是你就是喜欢被这么叫。”迪恩回复，而卡斯迪奥无力反驳，于是迪恩继续说道，“而且你可别假装你不喜欢，否则你应该早就已经让我停下来了。我听到你在我说出它的时候的呻吟声了。”  
  
卡斯迪奥思考了一会儿迪恩所说的。好吧，一开始的时候他确实挺失望的，因为迪恩并没有真的叫出卡斯迪奥的名字。但是既然迪恩说了他在迪恩这么叫他的时候是怎么呻吟的，还有他从来没有真正地对这个名字表示过反对，那他确实露出了破绽。他的确喜欢这个。但他并没有认错，而是身体前倾，占领了迪恩的嘴唇，用他的嘴告诉迪恩是的，他就是喜欢被这么叫。他的双唇含住迪恩的下唇，轻咬着它，然后依依不舍地含着他的嘴唇再次向后退去直到分开。  
  
“来吧，”过了一会儿，迪恩说道，“让我们把我身上的这些机油洗掉，然后去我的卧室。”  
  
卡斯迪奥笑嘻嘻地去拿来了沐浴露。  
  
没过多久他们就从浴室里出来了，他们甚至都没费心去擦干自己或者穿上衣服。在去迪恩的卧室的路上，迪恩再次紧抓着卡斯迪奥，把他拉向自己。在清洗他的身体的时候卡斯迪奥在他身上四处惹火式的轻触让他又硬了起来，但是他们俩之间有种不成文的规定，那就是在到迪恩的床上之前他们都不会触碰它。他们慵懒地亲吻着，越来越拨撩起卡斯迪奥对迪恩的渴望。他总是那么渴望迪恩。  
  
终于，卡斯迪奥尖叫着被粗暴地扔进迪恩的床里。迪恩也跟着到了床上，爬到卡斯迪奥的上方，用轻柔的吻在卡斯迪奥的身体上四处点火，直到他到达卡斯迪奥的唇部，然后两人一起陷入了又一个深吻。他们的嘴唇因这些亲吻而红肿着，上面还有一些小小的咬痕，那是他们为了让这场性事显得更粗暴一些而给予对方的。虽然他们在今天之前只在一起了两次，但是他们就好像已经熟识数年一样，不再需要告知对方自己是多么喜欢这个。  
  
“告诉我你想要什么。”在又一轮激烈到让卡斯迪奥在最后挣扎着汲取空气的亲热之后，迪恩问道。  
  
“后入式。我要你又用力又快又粗暴地操我。”卡斯迪奥回答，而这也正是他所得到的。  
  
迪恩立即就把他翻过来，面朝下，他迫使卡斯迪奥趴着，把脸埋进迪恩的枕头里。他的阴茎因为环绕着他的迪恩的气味而跳动了一下，同时他把自己往枕头里埋得更深，把屁股翘起来，而不至于向后耸动却什么都碰不到。  
  
过了一会儿，迪恩沾满润滑液的手指就来到了他的入口处挑逗着，他呻吟起来。迪恩无数次光靠手指就把他逼到临界，但又在他达到极点之前把他拉回来。卡斯迪奥痛恨这个，但又爱极了这个。他喜欢处在高潮边缘但又被拉回来的感觉。他想要他的高潮猛烈得让他失去思考能力，他想要迪恩来把他带到巅峰。  
  
当他被扩张到容纳了三个手指头的时候，他忍不住在那几根手指上开始操弄自己，他已经按捺不住了。他需要迪恩快点操进来。他想要被迪恩巨大的老二撑开，他需要这个，立刻，马上。  
  
“迪恩……”卡斯迪奥大口喘着气，抬起头来，好让迪恩能够听见他，“我要你……就现在。”他呻吟着。  
  
“你应该说什么呢，小公主？”迪恩逗弄着他。天哪，卡斯迪奥简直要杀死他。他会先被结结实实地操一顿，然后他就会弄死迪恩。  
  
“该死的，迪恩，操我。”他低声怒吼着，但是迪恩依旧没有拿开他的手指，卡斯迪奥最终还是屈服了，微微地叹息了一下。“求你了。”他撇开自己方才的懊恼，恳求道。  
  
“就是这样，小公主。”迪恩继续折磨着他。  
  
而卡斯迪奥的恼怒没再持续多久，因为迪恩的手指抽了出去，然后迪恩插了进来。他长驱直入，让卡斯迪奥从床上挺起身来，两人一齐发出了愉悦的呻吟。迪恩的上半身覆在卡斯迪奥的上方，手掌支撑在卡斯迪奥头的两侧把他自己架起来一些，这样他的重量就不至于全部压在卡斯迪奥的身上，这让卡斯迪奥心存感激。卡斯迪奥的头依然深深地埋在枕头里，他的手紧紧捏着枕头的边缘，把枕头更加用力地按向自己。这种被满满地撑开的感觉是卡斯迪奥所体验过的最棒的感觉。他明白他永远都不会厌倦这个。他是如此渴望这个。  
  
“你知道么，小公主？”迪恩在他的耳边喘着粗气，“我想我不会给你去弄个像我的老二那样的玩具了，知道为什么吗？”而卡斯迪奥已经无法回答问题，迪恩知道。“因为你就该渴望着我的老二，然后楚楚可怜地请求我来操你。”他一边说话，一边在卡斯迪奥的耳廓嗅着，他一张一合的嘴唇擦过那块皮肤，“我相信你会饥渴得什么事情都愿意做的，不是么，小公主？”  
  
卡斯迪奥只能用呻吟声来表达自己的赞同。迪恩早就知道，他已经把卡斯迪奥玩坏了，让他再也不能接受任何其他人了。他需要被撑开，需要那种灼烧般的痛感，他知道迪恩能给予他这些，而这意味着卡斯迪奥再也离不开他了。  
  
见卡斯迪奥并没有怎么热烈地回应，迪恩的臀部更加迅猛地挺动起来。卡斯迪奥叫着，屁股向后撞去，想要让迪恩操得更深一些。他不想说话，只想被狠狠地撞进身体里。在迪恩的臀部前后挺动的时候，卡斯迪奥转过了头，好让自己能用余光看见迪恩。迪恩这回儿压得更低了些，用手肘支撑着自己，摆动着臀部。他的一只手伸进了卡斯迪奥的头发里，把他的头压进枕头里。当迪恩抬起屁股，差不多退到出口，然后再次狠狠地直冲进卡斯迪奥体内的时候，卡斯迪奥克制不住地在枕头里发出了一声满足的哼哼声。  
  
迪恩冲撞着，把卡斯迪奥狠狠地操进了床垫里，一阵阵快感席卷着他的身体，而彼此都从没有想要慢下来的意思。他野蛮地冲撞着，每一次顶弄的位置又都是那么精准。迪恩清楚卡斯迪奥的前列腺的位置，每次撞进他的身体，迪恩都会刻意擦过那个敏感点，挑逗式地撩起卡斯迪奥更多的快感。  
  
“你的小穴真是棒极了，小公主。我太喜欢它了。”迪恩大口喘着粗气。他一边抽插着，一边把脸埋进卡斯迪奥的颈间说着话。要不是迪恩按着他，卡斯迪奥觉得他肯定没法继续保持这个姿势。他的阴茎被死死地挤压在床垫和他的身体之间，哪怕在迪恩粗暴的撞击之下也没有一丝能够摩擦床单的余地。卡斯迪奥想着迪恩又要不碰前面就把他操射了，但突然之间，卡斯迪奥感觉自己能稍微呼吸到新鲜空气，也没有再被压进床垫里了。  
  
卡斯迪奥睁开眼睛，看到迪恩的手环住自己的身体让自己起来跪在床上，于是他俩现在都跪立着，而迪恩继续操弄着他。卡斯迪奥爽得头往后仰去，靠在迪恩的肩膀上，他的一只手向后摸索，扣住迪恩的后脑勺，另一只手摸到下面，抓着迪恩的屁股。他们像是连成了一体，一起运动着，迪恩的每一次撞击都像是要把卡斯迪奥肺里的空气都逼出去一样，让他尖锐地抽着气。  
  
他把自己的脖子暴露给迪恩，于是迪恩用鼻子轻蹭着他颈部的皮肤，然后一路亲吻下去，同时又轻轻啃咬着那片皮肤，在每一次的轻咬之后，他都会用舌头好好抚慰一下他的咬痕。迪恩落在卡斯迪奥身上的其中一只手滑向前面，玩弄着他左边的乳头，惹得他因疼痛和快感的杂合而惊叫起来。迪恩毫不留情地继续抚弄蹂躏着他的乳头，而卡斯迪奥对于这里又是那么的敏感，他整个人都沉溺其中。在迪恩一次次的撞击之下他已经无力再去关注周围究竟发生了什么。他的身体因为灭顶的快感而颤抖着，他抽着气，哭叫着迪恩的名字。他的手指紧紧揪住迪恩的头发，另一只手掌捏着迪恩的臀肉，指甲嵌进肉里。  
  
迪恩知道卡斯迪奥快要到达极限了。长眼睛的人都能看出他已经无比接近高潮。迪恩的一只手伸到前面，环住卡斯迪奥硬得发疼的阴茎撸动起来，同时下身又狠狠冲进他的屁股里。卡斯迪奥纠结于应该往前在迪恩的手掌里操自己，还是应该往后迎合屁股里的那根老二。但是在他能做出决定之前，他就被紧紧地压在迪恩的胸膛上动弹不得。很快，卡斯迪奥就到达了巅峰。  
  
“操……天哪……迪恩。”卡斯迪奥哭喊着射在了正挤压着他老二的手里。在高潮中，他除了无边的快感已经什么都不知道了。这是他这个下午里第二次眼前只剩下一片白光，他的身体因为碾压般的快感而扭动起来。当他平静下来，他只能隐约感觉到迪恩臀部的挺动失去了原有的节奏，然后迪恩低吼一声，射在了卡斯迪奥体内，用精液填满了他。  
  
迪恩的肌肉放松下来，放开了卡斯迪奥，但是他已经没有力气在支撑着自己保持直立，直接倒向了床罩，迪恩也随后跟他倒在了一起。他们都精疲力尽，躺在那儿调整着呼吸。他迷迷糊糊地感觉到迪恩还在他的体内，而他喜欢这种迪恩在他里面的时候的温暖和满足感。当迪恩稍微挪动了一下，似乎是想要从他体内退出来的时候，卡斯迪奥推了推还在他手掌下的迪恩的臀部，示意他别动。  
  
“就这么呆着吧。”他低低地说，“好暖和。”  
  
迪恩轻笑了一声，抵着卡斯迪奥的肩膀说：“要是我现在不退出来的话，你之后肯定会恨我的。”迪恩声音和他自己的一样迷乱，而卡斯迪奥喜欢这个。  
  
“我不在乎。”卡斯迪奥回答，他已经没法组织出一个完整的长句了，“别动。”  
  
“好吧。”迪恩简略地回答道，然后把他的手伸到卡斯迪奥的身下，环抱住他。迪恩把他俩都侧过来，这样他就能从后面扣住卡斯迪奥紧贴着他，把脑袋埋在卡斯迪奥的脖颈部，落下一个个轻柔的吻。  
  
心满意足地躺着，卡斯迪奥又把屁股往后压了一些，好把迪恩正在疲软下来的阴茎埋得更深，然后伸出手，与迪恩十指相扣。他很欣慰现在是夏天，因为这意味着他们不必再爬起来去找点什么盖住自己来抵御寒冷。相反，他们能够沉浸在这场完美的性爱的余韵中享受这份舒适，互相在对方身上汲取着他们所需的温暖。  
  
“睡吧，小公主。”迪恩在卡斯迪奥的颈间说着。  
  
而这一次当卡斯迪奥醒来的时候，迪恩依然在原来的地方；他的阴茎深深地埋在卡斯迪奥的体内并且已经勃起，准备好了下一轮的交合。


End file.
